Pokemon at a america: a crossover story
by SOODUCK
Summary: As Red chases down pokemon crime gangs, he then gets sucked up into a new world, where he will meet monsters,death and wars, but maybe adventure!


Hey guys, the universal idiot is back and stuff! I did this for my english project,k bye!

'THIS IS NOT CANON'

'But this is!' *pulls out a cannon*

A year after the Battle of the Olympus, Percy and co. could finally rest…

Or did they? *Illuminati theme plays*

On a brighter note, 21-year-old Red from Pallet town is currently travelling with Pika(His Pikachu) and Saur(His Venusaur) he was on a mission to investigate the crisis of TWO pokemon champions gone missing. Apparently, Neo Team plasma and the newly 'fabulous' Team Flare are behind the case, as usual. Finally traveling to Unova,what's the first thing he encounters? Team plasma Grunts. Which he defeated in one second. Tough guy to fight against, too bad he doesn't spend more time with his girlfriend, Yellow.

***Percy***

Unlike Red, I had a pretty solid relationship with Annabeth. And that's gonna pretty much stay the same until Annabeth goes really salty like Pearl in that one TV show.

'Oh man, we are livin' the life, right wise girl?'

'Whaddya think seaweed brain?'

'Sigh…'

Then bam, a big explosion just came out like a Michael Bay movie. It came from Camp half blood so obviously, the easily panicked demigods we are immediately teleported to there in our bathing suits(don't judge us, ever saw YOUR house explode to bits?' When we got there, guess what awaited us. A dragon? Nope. A war machine ready for guns blazing? Nope. Godzilla? YOU GET THE POINT ALREADY. Anyways, it was a cute, yellow electric mouse and what seemed like a 15-year-old, which I would take granted except that he's as tall as my nemesis Luke. Huh, just looking at this guy immediately reminded me of him. That's normally a bad thing. Except he's human which makes him as useful as my step-dad in a racetrack, sorry Paul, I had to say it.

'WITHDRAW YOUR WEAPONS! THIS HUMAN MEANS NO HARM!' I told them, cause why not, I like to be in charge, it's something I don't suck at. Sure enough,they headed my command, except for Gary,I never liked him anyway.

-Red- 'Ugh…Where am I?' As I came awoke, my vision blurred, I couldn't even hear my own voice and worst of all, I was… Drinking combee honey?

'Hey, you awake?' There was a weird figure that awfully looked liked Gold without his cap…

'You deaf or something? I SAID ARE YOU OKAY!?'

'Yeah,I hear you alright'

'Good, the name's Percy,head of this place we got… a thing that you might worry.'

And by that I just realized-I lost all of my poke balls.

'OH ARCEUS! PIKA! SAUR!'

***Percy***

Sweet Zeus' Fingers that guy is Looney. Eh I can't really complain. He was a more calmer 'hostage' rescued than we had nowadays.

I told my not-so-salty-girlfriend about the situation and she stopped blowing in that stupid brown airbag after I explained the whole thing to her.

'Well, we have to do something about it, do we?' Annabeth asked me.

'Nope, Trevor's got it' I said to her.

'It's Trevor, he's going to screw it up in like right now.'

'Percy, Annabeth? I could use some help over here!' Said the Trevor Stoll, son of Hermes and brother of Convis Stoll.

'What did I tell you?'

'Sigh…'

-Red-

'PIKA, PIKA WHERE ARE YOU?' As I ran across what looked like a camp that looked similarly to Neo Team Aqua's Hideout, I desperately searched for Pikachu and Venusaur.' As it turned out they'd been using them… to charge electricity?

'Whoa whoa whoa whoa there guys, what are you doing to my Pikachu?'

'We're just using it to play Smite, a MOBA, that's all. You can play different gods from mythology; the current one I'm playing is umm, how do you pronounce it? Ar-see-us? Ar-Kay-us? Ar-Kee-Us? Forget it'

After hearing the name of the god of my world, I cringed at how he pronounced it, but I didn't feel bad for Arcues at all, I had a bad grudge with it, I captured it's genetical ancestor, I almost get killed by it's decendant, only in God form, so yeah, not much.

As I try to convince him to give Pika back to me, I got challenged by a duel.I was given a sword, but of course I just tend to use the Hyper Beam cannon I stole from Team plasma HQ.

Big surprise, I won.

'Ok, that's one hell of a weapon right there. Even that, it's made from imperial gold, that stuff's like, ultra rare dude.' Said a 14-year-old guy whose hair looks like it's been made by Ruby (Sorry man, just had to point it out)

'Thanks, you could say… I took it away from bad guys.'

'AHAHAHA yeah right, a newbie couldn't really get something that good from monsters.'

'What do you mean?'

'What we're implying, is that you, are a demigod.'

'I'M A WHAT?

* * *

AHAHAHA I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS But still, review and favourite it if you like it?


End file.
